I Will Always Love You
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: Twilight makes a horrible discovery. Short one-shot. Hurt/Comfort and minor blood.


The rain and tears wet the purple allicorn's face. Her hooves splashed in puddles as they carried her as fast as they could go. The only thing she called was her dear friend's name. Fear filled her voice as pain filled her heart. _Spike my dearest friend, where are you? _As she called for the dragon she took a turn into a narrow alley. Twilight got the biggest lump in her throat as she saw the purple and green form in front of her. The body had bloody scales along its back. Under the baby dragon was a pool of red rain. The pool grew in size by the second. She dropped down on her knees as the bloody pool ran closer to her. Lightning struck making the gashes on Spike's face visible in the flash of light. It was difficult to tell how much of the fluid was coming from the dragon as the rain washed it away and it mixed onto the ground. "It's all my fault," she sobbed. Through her tear filled eyes she looked up and saw movement from the dragon. In a split second Twilight was right next Spike sobbing. "I'm so sorry-so-so sorry Spike." The mare's tears mixed with the blood and rain along her friend's spine.

Spike's eyes slightly opened to see the allicorn's face above him. "Twilly?" A small smile spread across the purple dragon's face. "Spike," the mare exclaimed! "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If I only remembered what day it was I wouldn't have sent you out here all alone!" Pain stabbed her sides as the lump in her throat grew. "Twilly, you did nothing wrong," he said and meant it. She nudged closer to her friend hiding her eyes in his neck. "It'll be okay, we'll get you a doctor." She began to rise off of the ground when spike stopped her. "No. I want to spend this time with you, the last minutes…" "Stop! Don't say that! You'll be okay!" Twilight wrapped her hooves around him softly. "Twilight," he began. "I'm so happy that you always took care of me and that you're mine ever since I hatched." "And I will continue to take care of you," she said trying to smile. Spike wrapped his arms around the mare's neck. "I love you Twilly." "I love you too Spike and I always will." Spike seemed to grow colder after she replied. His eyes closed and saw himself in library with twilight making the week's list just the day before. Spike saw Ponyville from high above the clouds. It didn't seem that long ago they arrived and made made so many new friends in the days that followed. His whole life flashed before his eyes. The dragon's whole body went limp in Twilight's embrace. "Don't leave me. Please," she wept pulling his body closer to her.

A warm light surrounded Spike in what felt like a room filled with soft clouds. All around him was just a relaxing glow. "Is this…" His question was answered from a familiar, welcoming, voice. "No, but you're close." The tall white mare appeared in front of her loyal subject, almost completely camouflaged in the beautiful light. "Princess," Spike exclaimed! She gave a smile to the purple dragon before her. "Spike you are so very young, and Twilight just recently discovered her true destiny not so very long ago. You still have to find your true destiny for yourself." Her wings spread like those of an angel. "You are Twilight's only family she has here in Ponyville and she is your only family. There is still so much for you to do and learn, your time is not up just yet," the beautiful mare winked. "Does this mean…" "Yes." Spike felt the glowing light fading from him slowly.

The Purple Allicorn looked down to see her friend's body wrapped in a soft green light. She staggered away as the dragon was lifted from her hooves. Her eyes were big, bright, red apples. The wounds were visible in the bright rays, but were healing at a rapid pace. His eyes were still closed and his muscles didn't move an inch but it seemed he was growing. His arms and legs became longer and slightly more muscular. Each one of his scales became long and slender. The midsection of his body stretched out as his head grew; giving the illusion his eyes were smaller. Twilight looked in awe at her dear friend who was about a twice as tall as before. The light began to fade around him as he was lowered back to the ground. Twilight sat next to Spike as the rain lightened. The eyes of the matured dragon shot open. "Twilly," said a voice that became deeper by a small amount. "Spike?" The dragon sat up and wrapped his arms around the Allicorn. He nuzzled his face into her fur. She hugged him back and rested her chin on his shoulder. The rain almost completely stopped as the clouds moved away from the sun. "Spike you're okay, and you're much taller and stronger!" He wasn't buff or huge, but he went from a baby to a young teenage dragon. "You still love me right," he asked uneasily. "Of course! Just because you've changed doesn't mean you're not the Spike I know deep down. I will always love you." The two of them stayed in the warm embrace under the golden sky.


End file.
